Long distance call
by Onmyuji
Summary: Una llamada sorpresa puede cambiarlo todo—. No podremos vernos por un tiempo, pero tengo algo importante qué decirte. Te amo, Erza, a nadie más. Te amo, te amo. No tengo nada más qué decir. [Posibles spoilers del manga]


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima._

_Bueno, una de mis parejas preferidas de la serie es el Jerza. De hecho, me sorprende estar escribiendo esto cuando estoy pensando en mil fanfics de NaLu XD en fin, este es un fic que salió de la nada, mientras veía fanarts. Este es uno de dos fanfics totalmente Jerza que planeo escribir, pero por ahora, disfruten este dulcecito :)_

_Por si acaso, está ambientado post Tartarus Arc (cosa en la que improvisé un poco ya que el arco aún no termina, así que me inventé algunos detalles), por lo que puede tener algún spoiler para quienes no van al corriente con el manga. Advertidos están._

* * *

**Long Distance Call**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Era el día perfecto para Titania.

La misión a la que había sido encomendada había resultado perfecta, y en tiempo récord. Nadie resultó lastimado (más de lo necesario) y ni un sólo edificio o pieza arquitectónica dañada. Todo a la perfección. Además, la paga era buenísima y particularmente benéfica para alguien que solía tomar trabajos de clase S completamente sola, lo que le garantizaba un tiempo bien merecido de descanso.

Ý lujos, como pagarse un hotel de primera antes de volver a Magnolia.

Había disfrutado como una reina y ahora tenía energías renovadas para volver. Incluso se acordó de llevar regalos para todos en el gremio, lo que le daba más motivaciones para volver a casa.

Se acomodó la armadura lentamente mientras observaba por la ventana. El clima era precioso en ese tranquilo lugar (tan tranquilo que sorprendía ser escenario de crímenes terribles como los que la habían llevado hasta ahí); nublado y fresco, pero nunca lluvioso. Se giró sin prestar más atención a sus pertenencias, pasando por la gran esfera de lacrima sobre una de las sillas de la habitación y se encaminó hasta el espejo más cercano, estudiando su apariencia.

Definitivamente, no era su atuendo preferido, pero era el que más cómodo le venía para el viaje que estaba por hacer, de vuelta a Magnolia. Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo antes de decidir que era hora de terminar de empacar para marcharse, cuando algo inusitado sucedió.

─Erza. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par al sentirse llamada tan de pronto. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la fuente de voz, encontrando su esfera de lacrima brillando sobre aquella silla donde la había dejado y se acercó, cautelosa y confiada al mismo tiempo. Pocas personas la llamaban por su nombre con tanta naturalidad.

Se inclinó sobre la esfera, observándola con curiosidad, cuando un rostro apareció frente a sus ojos, que incrédulos se cerraron; creyéndose de pronto que podría ser alguna broma de mal gusto de parte de alguien en el gremio.

─No estás alucinando, Erza. Soy yo.

_Oh_.

─Je-... ¡Jellal! ─Erza se sintió de pronto un poco tensa y nerviosa en evidente a lo inesperado y se inclinó contra la esfera, casi sintiendo que la punta de su nariz tocaba el cristal. Al otro lado de la esfera, por los impulsos mágicos de su interlocutor, lo escuchó soltar una risilla franca y madura. Erza se sintió muy tonta.

─Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

─Bueno, desde que Crime Sorcière creció, es más fácil seguirles el rastro, pero más difícil seguirte los pasos _a ti_. ─Aquello sonó como un reproche, pero no era a propósito; Erza se sentía aliviada de que él estuviera bien, a pesar de que aún no tuviera la cara de presentarse ante el Consejo Mágico para someter a juicio su caso. Con ansiedad, se llevó las manos al cabello y jugueteó con él, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente para preguntarle─. Yo-...

─¿De misión? ─Jellal quiso sonar casual y ella enrojeció mientras se alejaba de la esfera de lacrima, tratando de recolectarse a sí misma.

─¿Eh? Sí. Justo ahora pensaba partir para Magnolia.

─Eso quiere decir que he hablado justo a tiempo. ─¿Ah? ¿Hablar? Jellal era del tipo de persona que tenía por mejor presentarse cara a cara, hacer las cosas por sí mismo. ¿Cómo venía él de pronto, diciendo que quería _hablar_? ¿Desde lejos?

─¿Hablar? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Sucedió algo con Meredy? Dime dónde están y partiré ahora mismo a-...

─No, Erza, ─Interrumpió rápidamente Jellal, mientras tosía levemente. Erza se sintió terrible de pensar qué habría provocado que el mago de cabellos azules y prófugo de la justicia decidiera presentarse ante ella a través de la magia y no de su propia persona. Era como si de pronto se sintiera avergonzado de estar de cuerpo presente ante ella─, esto es para hablar. _De nosotros dos_.

El corazón de Erza dio un vuelco enorme mientras tentaba mentalmente la carga emocional que para ella implicaba hablar con Jellal de algo tan íntimo como _ellos_. Nunca eran ellos. Siempre eran sus viejos amigos, Zeref, la justicia, el Consejo Mágico, Fairy Tail. Nunca Jellal y Erza; ni juntos ni separados.

─Tenemos la teoría de que Acnologia se ha refugiado lejos de Fiore. ─Para estas alturas, Erza ya se había sentado sobre sus rodillas, observando atentamente al hombre hablar meticulosamente, como si hubiese medido una a una las palabras que soltaba a los oídos de Titania. Apretó las manos en un puño, sobre sus muslos.

─Piensan marcharse. ─Aquello no era una pregunta.

─Ahora que Zeref está debilitado, Acnologia es potencialmente peligroso. ─Explicó. Erza lo comprendía y eso Jellal lo sabía mejor que bien. En eso podría decirse que eran iguales. Porque el mago prófugo entendía cuán precavida podía ser ella; era consciente de que la pelirroja no renegaría de aquello que él consideraba su misión.

─¿Qué hay de la justicia que te busca?

─Eso tendrá que esperar. ─Erza alzó el rostro para ser vista finalmente por el mago de cabellos azulados, encontrándola haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener las lágrimas que ya se asomaban desesperadas de sus ojos.

No era eso lo que ella quería gritar. _«¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de nosotros en todo esto?»_, Erza tenía unos intensos deseos de golpear a alguien. Y fue entonces que comprendió por qué él había optado por hablarle desde lejos, porque temía que ella fuera a reaccionar mal con todo eso.

¡Claro que iba a reaccionar mal! ¡Ella estaba tan bien sin que él hubiese puesto su rostro ante ella! Sin problema alguno, Erza se habría olvidado de él, fingiendo que Jellal no ocupaba sus pensamientos y hacer lo que mejor sabía: luchar por sus amigos.

─No podremos vernos por un tiempo, pero tengo algo importante qué decirte.

Pero no podía irse sin que ella lo supiera. Erza resultaba ser su camino a la redención, al perdón, a la vida, y a todo aquello que se le había negado durante tantos años. Y por eso no podía defraudarla.

─¿Y eso qué es? ─Erza trató de parecer casual mientras sorbía despacio las lágrimas, para evitar que estas cayeran por fin.

─_Te amo_.

Haber, de nuevo, _¿Qué?_ Y la poderosa Erza se derrumbó, mientras las lágrimas finalmente comenzaban un recorrido cuesta abajo por sus mejillas. Durante muchas noches había soñado que algo así le ocurría. Las novelas le habían envenenado la mente con ideas rosas, cursis y baratas. Y ella recibía una declaración de amor a través del lacrima de comunicación que había cargado para esa misión.

─Te amo, Erza, a nadie más. ─Erza tembló mientras empuñaba con mayor fuerza las manos, sintiendo que los nudillos le dolían y se ponían blanquecinos. Quiso pronunciar algo, pero por muy valiente y fuerte que fuera, esto la superaba en esos instantes.

─¿Y qué hay de tu prometida?

─¿Prometida? ─Jellal reflexionó unos segundos antes de continuar. Ambos sabían que la prometida era una coartada, una mentira para que él se sintiera obligado a cumplir su misión sin herir a Erza. Era su castigo, por todo el daño que ya le había provocado en el pasado. No supo explicarse la necesidad que ambos tenían de reafirmar eso que ya sabían─. Es que no hay prometida.

─¿Y entonces quién es la persona que hace que te aferres a la vida?

_Eso también ya lo sabían_.

─Tú, Erza.

Por un corto tiempo, Titania tuvo unos intensos deseos de arrancarse el cabello a tirones y gritar. Gritar tan fuerte como para que la vida a los alrededores la detuviera de cometer cualquier calamidad (aunque siendo ella tan poderosa, nadie podría detenerla). Observó fijamente a la esfera de lacrima, donde la parecía que Jellal se volvía más sombrío a sus ojos. Sintió angustia de pronto.

─La próxima vez que nos encontremos, me aseguraré de llevarte ese pastel de queso y fresas que tanto te gusta. ─Por favor, que alguien lo callara. Se inclinó contra el suelo y respiró profundo mientras las lágrimas salían profusamente de sus ojos, golpeando despacio el suelo con sus puños, cada vez más débiles─. Entonces me entregaré a la justicia. ─No, no quería escuchar más. Porque si él no regresaba le rompería el corazón y ella era muy débil con los asuntos del corazón─. Y si por algún milagro, el Consejo Mágico me perdona la vida, estaremos juntos. Para siempre.

Si él no cumplía sus palabras, ¿dónde iba a encontrar suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante? Sus nakamas ya eran tan importantes para ella, pero Jellal lo era todo en su vida. Porque cuando se hablaba de su vida y su muerte, las cosas tomaban un significado distinto en Erza.

Porque Erza no se sentía capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Jellal.

Al verse monologando ante el silencio de la mujer de cabellos escarlatas, Jellal se sintió estúpido, quizás abrumado, inseguro. Porque no había imaginado lo que sucedería si las cosas se tornaban de esta forma. Ni siquiera tenía la visión de su Titania ante las palabras, sólo veía su hermoso cabello doblarse en el suelo mientras ella jadeaba despacio, tratando de contener el llanto con mucho esfuerzo y poco éxito─. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Yo-... no tengo nada más qué decir.

─¡Jellal! ─El aludido detuvo su intento de concluir aquella conversación a través del lacrima cuando observó atentamente al otro lado del cristalino objeto. Ahí, Erza brillaba con luz propia, mientras las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello despeinado le daban esa apariencia de vulnerabilidad que pocas veces había visto en ella. Erza no era torpe con sus sentimientos, pero le daba la adorable impresión de que esta ocasión sí que lo era─. Regresa con bien.

_«Regresa con vida y cumple tu promesa»._

Jellal sintió energía renovadas, de pronto tan confiado y seguro─. Es un juramento.

─Adiós, Jellal... ─Erza sonrió despacio para infundirle valor, mientras observaba de más cerca al hombre del otro lado de su canal de comunicación y sintió mariposas brotarle por el estómago.

─_Hasta pronto_, Erza. ─Eran las palabras de un hombre seguro de sí mismo antes de que la esfera dejara de brillar y la conversación finalmente se diera por terminada.

Erza se quedó en su lugar unos momentos más, como ausente y perdida en un universo paralelo. Sin dejar de observar la esfera, jurando que en cualquier momento esta se activaría y él volvería a su espectro de visión, y ella estaría totalmente segura de que estaba soñando.

De pronto recordó dónde estaba y qué pretendía hacer antes de ser abordada con esa extraña llamada a larga distancia. Repentinamente se sentía cansada, mareada. Se sonrojó, mientras se levantaba y evaluaba su expresión en el espejo, asegurándose de que no hubiese ninguna marca roja en su rostro que la delatara.

Una convicción nació en su pecho mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, sintiéndose tan liviana como una pluma. Apenas Jellal regresara a cumplir sus juramentos, ella entonces se aseguraría de que Jellal supiera que era correspondido. ¡Al fin que Jellal se había ido sin darle tiempo a responder! Ahora volvía a ponerse contenta, mientras ponía las manos en jarras sin dejar de verse y luego esbozaba una sonrisa enamorada, mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban con emoción.

Volvió a sus cosas y terminó de empacar todos los mementos que llevaba para sus amigos en Fairy Tail. Observó de una última vez por la ventana de la habitación, encontrándose que estaba lloviendo como no imaginó que sucedería. Debía ser una especie de presagio de buena suerte, porque ella se sintió más contenta consigo misma y con el mago prófugo.

¿Quién declara su amor marchándose sin siquiera esperar la respuesta? Volvía sobre sus pensamientos y Erza se encontró a sí misma, asegurándose que, por Mavis, los dos ya lo sabían. Pero eso no le quitaba la convicción de que eran cosas que tenían qué decirse, no sólo sentirse.

Se rió para ella misma, con una risilla ligera y cantarina, antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación─. Que eres tonto, Jellal.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** Y bueno, este ha sido el fin. Creo que me quedó lindo, pero un poco agridulce, pero pienso que así siempre ha sido la relación entre Erza y Jellal, agridulce. Nunca han vuelto a estar juntos y Jellal se castiga demasiado... *sighs* en fin.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de la narración, la redacción, Jellal y Erza? Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, así que no dejen de contarme qué tal :D

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
